iridescent blue
by iridescent-aurora
Summary: "He captured memories and Lu Han carved them with some words but now he thinks his words no longer have masters." [iridescent blue] [hunhan] [yaoi] [on-going, 1/...]


**[iridescent blue]**

 _by iridescent-aurora_

—standard disclaimer applied—

—pairing: oh sehun – lu han, _slight_!hunrene—

—backsound: **EXO** – On the Snow—

 **[iridescent blue]**

" _ **H**_ _e captured memories and Lu Han carved them with some words but now he thinks his words no longer have masters."_

 **[iridescent blue]**

Pernahkah kau merasa kau ini payah bahkan untuk seseorang yang ingin menggapai dunia, ingin menyentuh dan merengkuhnya seraya pergi menjelajah sampai ke Afrika—melihat dunia dengan mata kepalamu sendiri? Jika iya, cerita ini akan menjadi ceritamu juga.

Lu Han bukannya muluk-muluk, namun lima belas tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari bahwa dunia tak sebaik itu, ia selalu bermimpi untuk menggapai dunia. Ia ingin pergi melintas sampai ke ujung samudra untuk merasakan dinginnya Moscow, panasnya New York, hangatnya Paris, tenangnya Switzerland, atau sekadar _diving_ di Indonesia. Ia ingin mencoba semuanya ketika ia kecil. Namun saat usia mengetuk kesadarannya dan setelah ia tahu bahwa hidup tidak semanis kelihatannya, ia rasa ia terlalu kecil untuk merasakan semua itu.

Ia tak pernah—dan tak akan pernah, pikirnya—bisa untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu, takkan bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, maka ia menggambarnya dengan kata-kata.

Lu Han adalah penulis novel amatir yang dua novelnya telah lima kali ditolak oleh penerbit dan satu novelnya gagal meraup keuntungan yang lumayan di pasar. Dan bulan ini sudah lima bulan lamanya ia bergelut dengan novelnya yang baru. Merasa bahwa semua novel yang selama ini ia ciptakan gagal karena ketidakmampuannya mendeskripsikan latar cerita, ia memantapkan diri untuk melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana dunia di luar sana.

 _Seoul Exhibition 2015_ , _To The World We Share._

Lu Han tahu hal ini akan membantunya, orang yang tak pernah pergi kemana-mana, untuk melihat dunia dengan matanya sendiri. Walau ia hanya bisa melihatnya lewat potret yang terpajang di dinding, itu sudah cukup baginya. Bagi penulis sepertinya yang hanya bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan konkret ketika ia telah melihat sesuatu, hal tersebut cukup banyak membantunya.

Ia berjalan masuk ke tempat pameran mengenakan pakaian kasual dengan _sweeter_ yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Hari ini cuacanya sedang berangin dan ia harus mengenakan pakaian hangat atau ia akan sakit dan novel yang ingin ia kebut takkan terselesaikan.

Memasuki tempat pameran tersebut, ia dibuat terpesona seakan ia telah memasuki sebuah tempat di mana seluruh dunia telah menyambutmu dengan segala macam isinya. Ia melangkah perlahan, membimbing tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke salah satu papan berisi beberapa foto yang terpajang.

Ketika Lu Han berhenti tepat di depan sebuah papan di sana, ia tercengang melihat deretan foto-foto yang tertangkap kamera.

 _Sydney in Winter._

 _A Busy Vietnam._

 _A Moscow Masquerade Party_

Beberapa judul yang tertera di atas foto-foto tersebut jelas menjelaskan keadaan di dalam potret. Bagaimana Sydney tergambar saat salju menutupi sebagian wilayahnya, bagaimana Vietnam dan lampu kota yang menghangat di malam hari dengan kesibukan dan lalu-lalang kendaraan di jalan besar, bagaimana Rusia menyambut tahun baru dengan pesta di tengah kota.

 _Indonesia UnderWORLD._

 _Waterfall-in love, Philipine._

 _The Amazing Paris._

Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyusuri beberapa potret yang terpampang di depannya, meneliti keindahan dari semua jepretan kamera yang ada. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas merogoh tas kecil yang ia bawa, mencoba mencari sebuah buku kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Lalu ia menulis—

 _Filipina—Air terjun di malam hari di sebuah tempat di Filipina, di mana kau bisa mendengar riuh airnya yang menerpa kubangan di bawahnya dengan keras, namun di saat yang sama kau bisa mendengar degup jantungmu sendiri. Kau bisa merasakan betapa sunyi tempat ini seakan kau tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh hatimu. Seakan di dalam tiap tetes yang mengalir jatuh kautemui jawaban atas semua tanya yang tak pernah kautemukan jawabnya. Filipina, tepat di bawah air terjun ini, aku jatuh cinta_.

Lu Han tak tahu bagaimana ia sangat fasih menulis kalimat itu seakan ia pernah pergi dan merasa bahwa ia pernah berada di sana. Lagian ia tak pernah ingin memasukkan Filipina untuk menjadi latar cerita di novel barunya, namun ia tak peduli.

Kemudian ia mulai menjelajahkan tangannya di sebuah foto tepat di bawah Filipina, menelitinya sejenak sebelum tangan kanannya kembali menarikan tarian pada buku kecilnya.

 _Captivated in L'Castillo—London._

 _London—London memberi banyak cerita. Di ujung London ini kautemui bangku panjang yang akan menadahi hujan kala musim dingin. Akan menjadi tempat singgahnya dedaunan yang gugur kala musimnya tiba. Akan jadi tempat duduk sepasang kekasih dengan mekarnya daffodil di tangan ketika musim semi. Pun akan jadi tempat mu dan ku bertemu, sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu, di musim panas. Kukira London akan menghangat di musim ini sama seperti musim-musim yang lalu. Namun kau tak lagi di sini. Bangkunya masih sepi tak berpenghuni. Musim panasnya masih absen tanpa cerita dan kau masih menghilang tanpa kata._

 _Kan kucari kemana dan sampai apakah sampai meranggas semua bunga yang kauberikan? Kan kutunggu di mana? Apa masih tempat sama di bangku tua di depan toko roti L'Castillo?_

"Apakah kau orang London?"

Lu Han terkejut mendengar suara yang menyapanya tiba-tiba, dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan bolpoin yang ia genggam.

Pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya sama terkejutnya, kemudian menuturkan satu permintaan maaf seraya berlutut untuk mengambilkan bolpoin miliknya dan menyodorkannya kembali.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," katanya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk paham. "Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar suaramu yang tiba-tiba muncul."

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum, kemudian menunjuk buku yang Lu Han genggam. "Kau menjabarkan London seperti kau sudah pernah berada di sana, apa kau orang sana?"

Lu Han tertawa, kemudian menutup bukunya malu. "Aku penulis. Aku kesini untuk melihat semua foto yang terpajang, dan aku butuh informasi mengenai tempat-tempat di dunia ini karena aku adalah penulis yang hanya bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan bukti konkret. Aku butuh inspirasi dari tempat-tempat ini."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara berupa _ah_ dan mengangguk. Beberapa detik mereka lewati dalam keheningan dan Lu Han pun tak ingin repot-repot berkata-kata sampai pada akhirnya, pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun."

Lu Han menoleh, mengamati tangan Sehun yang terjulur dan sedetik selanjutnya ia meraihnya.

"Lu Han."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau sudah pergi melihat semua foto di sini?"

Lu Han menggeleng kecil. "Aku baru saja sampai dan sudah terkesima dengan beberapa foto ini. Kukira aku takkan sanggup melihat semua foto di sini selama satu hari."

Sehun mengernyit kemudian, sedetik selanjutnya ia tersenyum. "Kau ingin pergi melihat fotoku?"

"Eh? Kau juga seorang fotografer?"

Sehun mengangguk, senyumnya belum juga pudar. "Aku salah satu panitia sekaligus fotografer yang mendonasikan beberapa potretku. _So, will you_?"

Lu Han tak bisa menjawab karena Sehun sudah memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan dari sampingnya, melewati ramainya pengunjung di sana.

Lu Han sempat harus berdesak-desakan dan beberapa kali memanggil nama Sehun ("Berhenti memanggilku Sehun-ssi, cukup Sehun!" teriak Sehun sembari menunggu Lu Han yang berusaha lepas dari lautan pengunjung.)

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah papan di sisi lain ruang pameran.

Di atas papan tersebut terdapat inisial yang Lu Han yakin adalah inisial nama Sehun—OS.

Papan tersebut penuh sesak dengan orang-orang, dan mereka berdua harus berdesak-desakan untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Barulah setelah Lu Han berdiri tepat di depan papan tersebut, ia dibuat terkesima dan jatuh cinta.

Deretan foto-foto tersebut menunjukkan bahwa Sehun adalah fotografer yang menakjubkan. Berbeda dari papan sebelumnya yang memotret sebuah benda dengan tajam dan fokus, potret hasil karya Sehun lebih _jamak_ , lebih luas—seakan semua yang ada di dalam potret memancarkan arti beraneka dan anehnya, semuanya terangkum dalam satu foto yang meneriakkan _seni_.

Matanya bergerak lincah mengamati tiga belas foto yang tertempel di papan dan desah kagum yang tak bisa ia cegah keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Sehun, yang berdiri tepat di samping kiri Lu Han, mengamati pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia mengamati bagaimana Lu Han memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu persatu foto di sana dan kemudian ia akan mendekatkan wajahnya seolah ingin menelisik lebih jauh apa yang tertangkap lensa kameranya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan papan Sehun telah ditinggalkan pengunjung, tersisa dirinya, Lu Han dan seorang anak kecil di pojok papan yang mengagumi foto Hongkong di malam hari miliknya.

"Ini—"

Sehun menoleh, menatap Lu Han di sampingnya yang kini menatap sebuah foto di depannya dengan pandangan takjub dengan tangan lentiknya mengusap permukaan foto tersebut dengan pelan, seolah jika ia menekannya terlalu keras maka warnanya akan memudar dan gambarnya akan merapuh.

Sehun memaksa atensinya beralih dari wajah sang pemuda Lu pada foto miliknya, dan ia mengangkat alis. "Italia?"

Lu Han tak memberikan jawaban, tapi matanya terpasung pada foto di depannya seolah foto tersebut adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sehun mengamatinya kembali, bagaimana mata pemuda tersebut bersinar dan bibirnya bergetar pelan. Ia mengamati bagaimana tangannya menyapu halus permukaan foto dan ia menolak berbicara.

"Lu Han?"

" _Trevi Fountain_..."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau—kau pernah kemari?"

Sehun menangguk dan ia menatap dua keping mata yang memandangnya tak percaya. Ia mendengar Lu Han memekik dan menutup mulutnya seraya memandangnya takjub dan ia tertawa.

"Aku pergi kesemua tempat di papan ini, Lu Han. Dan—ya, aku pergi ke _Trevi Fountain_. Foto ini diambil tahun lalu saat kali kedua aku pergi kesana dan saat itu masih musim panas, kalau aku tak salah ingat."

Lu Han memekik sekali lagi, dan ia memandang foto _Trevi Fountain_ tersebut, kemudian beralih menatap Sehun, seperti itu terus selama beberapa saat hingga Sehun tertawa.

"Reaksimu lucu," kata Sehun.

Lu Han memandang foto tersebut lebih lama seakan ia ingin tertarik kedalamnya. "Ini adalah tempat favoritku," katanya lirih. Tangannya kembali meraba foto tersebut dan ia mendesah takjub. " _Trevi Fountain_ selalu menjadi impianku."

Sehun mengamati Lu Han dalam diam di antara senyum kecilnya.

"Apakah kau berharap?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Huh?"

Lu Han mengangguk dan ia kembali menatap Sehun. Buku kecil di tangan kirinya ia genggam, ia biarkan menganggur tak tertulis.

Sehun tersenyum, mendekat kearah foto tersebut dan melepasnya dari tempelan kemudian membaliknya. Ia mendengar Lu Han memekik _jangan!_ namun ia tak peduli. Ia membawanya, kemudian detik selanjutnya ia menyerahkannya pada Lu Han.

Awalnya Lu Han mengernyit, menolak memegang mahakarya indah tersebut namun setelah Sehun merengut padanya, ia menerimanya.

Ia menelisik gambarnya (lagi) selama beberapa detik dan kemudian ia membaliknya.

Dibalik foto tersebut, tulisan tangan yang Lu Han yakin adalah tulisan tangan Sehun tertulis rapi di bagian kanan bawah.

 _I hope he will find another love and I also hope another love will find me._

Lu Han mengamati tulisan tersebut, dan ia merasa ada nada sedih di tiap katanya.

"Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuharapkan," kata Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Lu Han mengangkat pandangannya pada wajah Sehun, dan ia bisa melihat sirat sedih yang terpancar dari sana dan Lu Han adalah Lu Han, yang selalu sulit mengontrol mulutnya—

"Kau dan orang yang ada dalam doamu ini... Kalian—berpisah?"

—karena sedetik setelah ia mengucapkannya, barulah ia sadar bahwa yang ia tanyakan terlalu bersifat pribadi. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menggumamkan kata _maaf_ namun Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Ia adalah lelaki yang menarik dan cerdas, sangat baik dan sempurna. Namun karena itu semua aku tak bisa bersamanya. Aku tak terlalu baik untuknya," kata Sehun lirih.

Lu Han mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau juga baik dan menawan."

Sehun tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tak tertawa. "Namun dia harusnya mencintai orang yang lebih dariku. Ia harusnya mencintai orang yang mencintainya."

Lu Han terkejut mendengarnya, dan atensinya kembali pada sosok Sehun di sampingnya.

Dan belum sempat Lu Han tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Sehun sudah mengambil langkah kesebelah kiri tempatnya berdiri dan tangannya ia bawa untuk melepas satu buah foto yang tertempel dan Lu Han tak bisa mengatakan hal apapun kecuali memandanginya dalam diam.

Sehun mendekat kearah Lu Han hingga mereka bisa melihat foto yang ia ambil tadi dengan jelas.

 _Roma_.

"Roma adalah tempat impiannya," kata Sehun sambil memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Lu Han. "Dan ini adalah kadoku untuknya. Kado sekaligus permintaan maaf."

Sehun menarik foto tersebut dari depan mereka berdua dan menempelnya di papan—di sembarang tempat. Ia memandangi foto tersebut lama, dalam diam, dan Lu Han masih memandangi bagaimana wajah Sehun meneriakkan permintaan maaf yang sangat dalam.

"Saat aku memberikan ini padanya, aku juga mengembalikan hatinya. Aku mengembalikan hati yang tak bisa kujaga dan kuterima. Daripada aku menyimpan hatinya terlalu lama dan akhirnya membusuk—aku tak suka itu. Aku lebih suka dia membenciku dan mengumpatiku lalu meninggalkanku dan mencari cinta yang bisa mencintainya lebih dari seluruh hal di bumi ini. Aku ingin dia menjelajah dan menemukan cinta yang sesuai, cinta yang takkan pernah bisa kuberikan padanya."

Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, dan ia memandang Lu Han.

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam, saling tatap namun senyum keduanya tak pernah pupus.

Lu Han adalah orang pertama yang memutus kontak mata. Ia melarikan pandangannya kearah foto Roma di depannya dan sejenak, pandangan matanya melunak.

Sehun tak tahu mengapa ini terjadi, namun ia sangat suka melihat mata Lu Han. Mungkin, kapan-kapan Sehun ingin memotretnya. Sehun ingin menyimpannya biar pandangan yang ia sukai itu takkan berubah, lenyap, pergi atau menua.

"Apakah ia akhirnya menemukan cinta yang lain?" Lu Han bertanya namun pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari foto tersebut.

Sehun mengangguk dan ikut menatap foto tersebut. Sekelebat bayangan Roma, seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan mata besar dan senyum berbentuk hati berdansa di pikirannya.

"Kudengar dia sekarang tinggal di New York bersama tunangannya. Kukira namanya adalah Kim Jongin," kata Sehun. Ia tersenyum, berterimakasih bahwa sebagian harapan yang terbawa oleh satu keping koin di _Trevi Fountain_ telah terjawab.

Lu Han ikut tersenyum dan Sehun kira itu adalah hal kedua yang ia sukai dari pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal ini selain matanya—dan Sehun juga berjanji bila ia _harus_ memotret senyumnya. Agar tak hilang dan luput terkenang.

"Lalu keinginanmu yang lain?"

Pertanyaan Lu Han ingin Sehun jawab dengan tawa namun ia tahu bukan itu yang tepat.

"Belum," kata Sehun. "Cinta lain belum berhasil menemukanku."

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dan ia memandang Sehun, tepat di kedua matanya.

Pemuda Lu tersebut tersenyum dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan menemukan cinta yang tepat untukmu. Itu pasti," kata Lu Han.

Keduanya tertawa kecil dan Sehun suka memandang kedua manik Lu Han saat ia tertawa. Terlihat begitu hidup dan bersinar seakan Sehun ingin sekali tertarik kedalamnya. Kedua mata itu, Sehun rasa, mengingatkannya pada gemuruh _Trevi Fontain_ di mana orang-orang berbondong-bondong pergi kesana dengan sebuah koin dan seuntai doa. Mata Lu Han mengingatkannya pada koin yang ia bawa kesana, senyum Lu Han mengingatkannya saat ia melempar koin ke dalam kolam dan tawa Lu Han mengingatkannya pada suara koin miliknya yang menabrak permukaan air dan tenggelam bersama ribuan koin lain yang membawa serta sebagian harapannya yang belum juga tiba.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya, membawa pikirannya kembali dan ia tersenyum. Mengangguk, ia menjawab—"Kuharap ia segera menemukanku."

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan Sehun mengajak Lu Han untuk berkeliling melihat beberapa foto selagi Lu Han mencatat di buku kecilnya. Tentang Amerika, Inggris, Arab Saudi, Jerman dan beberapa tempat lain.

Dan tepat pukul tiga siang, Lu Han dengan berat hati harus segera pulang, mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia harus segera pulang karena pukul lima ia harus kembali ke kantornya.

Sehun menyayangkan hal tersebut namun Lu Han memberinya secarik kertas berisi nomor teleponnya karena ia merasa bahwa Sehun akan banyak membantunya tentang buku barunya—(atau hidupnya.)

Tepat di pelataran tempat dilangsungkannya pameran tersebut Sehun mengantar Lu Han.

"Terimakasih atas tur singkatnya," kata Lu Han sambil mengangkat bukunya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah mendapat lebih dari cukup bahan untuk menulis novelnya.

Sehun tertawa. "Kupikir kau akan berhasil dengan novelmu yang ini."

Lu Han tersipu dan kemudian ia mengangguk. "Kau akan menghubungiku, kan? Aku harus melihat _masterpiece_ darimu yang lain!"

"Tentu saja, Lu Han," kata Sehun.

Lu Han mengangguk dan ia melambaikan tangannya, berucap _sampai jumpa_ dan _jangan lupa hubungi_ aku sebelum membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

Sehun mengamati sosoknya, melihat bagaimana punggung kecil Lu Han menjauh dan dalam diam ia menghitung langkah Lu Han.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam—

Dan di langkah ke tujuh Lu Han berhenti.

Sehun mengernyit, dan saat Lu Han membalik badannya, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Lu Han tersenyum hangat, matanya berkilau bahagia.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa," kata Lu Han sedikit berteriak. "Namun bukankah hal aneh jika kita baru saja bertemu namun aku merasa seolah kita sudah kenal sangat lama?"

Sehun tertawa namun belum sempat ia menjawabnya, Lu Han sudah berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum melihat sosoknya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di ujung jalan, mencegat sebuah taksi yang menghampirinya. Sebelum ia masuk kedalam taksi tersebut ia sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Itu artinya kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lebih cepat dari ini," kata Sehun lirih sembari mengawasi taksi yang dinaiki Lu Han telah melaju meninggalkan jalan di depan gedung pameran.

 **[tbc** ]

aurora's corner:

halo, saya penulis baru yang baru pindah dari lapak wattpad, tehe.

dan ini adalah tulisan debut saya. _for your information_ , saya penulis yang bebas—dalam artian saya menulis apa yang saya rasakan. terkadang saya lebih nyaman untuk menulis _poetry-fiction_ dan _angst_ , jadi kebanyakan tulisan saya akan berkutat di dua area itu.

 _cheers!_

[iridescent-aurora]


End file.
